


A Raven's Tale

by Ash_the_Vixen



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Inktale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfresh (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Big brother Blue and Black, Don't mess with Raven, F/M, Multi, Or Serif, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Raven is a good sibling, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24114178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash_the_Vixen/pseuds/Ash_the_Vixen
Summary: Raven is a female skeleton who lives with her brother Serif. One day the two get yanked out of their universe and into another where they find even more skeletons. Find out what happens when they find out something is different with Raven and Serif.
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Original Female Character(s), Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Original Female Character(s), Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 20
Kudos: 82





	1. Raventale

Universe #4253

Name:Raventale

A female skeleton skips down the dust covered path in the woods by Snowdin softly singing a lullaby. 

_“If you go down in the woods today_

_You’re sure of a big surprise_

_If you go down in the woods today_

_You’d better go in disguise_

_For every bear that ever there was_

_Will gather there for certain because_

_Today’s the day the Teddy Bears have their picnic”_

Then she sees **them** and her grin widens. Her once sweet song gets a darker edge the closer they get to the source of all her despair.

**_“_ ** _Every Teddy Bear who’s been good_

_Is sure of a treat today_

_There’s lots of marvelous things to eat_

**_And wonderful games to play_ **

**_Beneath the trees where nobody sees_ **

**_They’ll hide and seek as long_ **

**_They please_ **

**_‘Cause that’s the way the Teddy Bears have their picnic.”_ **

As soon as she finishes the last line she grabs **them** and lifts them in the air by their shirt collar while giggling madly. **“Aw what’s wrong little bunny, don’t you know how to greet your bestest friend?”** she mocks as the kid screams in fright.

She then gives them a hard shake as her voice loses its childish tone. **“You took someone from me and I want them back.”** She drops them only to put her black boot on the kid’s chest. **“Either you reset now or you will reset by** f o r c e **.”** She says with a promise in their ear.

The world resets and the female skeleton is back at her home watching her little brother Serif make some pancakes. ‘ _Good choice’_ the female skeleton known as Raven thinks with a sharp grin, as her periwinkle eye-lights flare with madness.

  
  
  


A Couple Resets Later

  
  


“Well little bunny, I have a question for you.” Raven says they eat Nice Cream while she holds Serif’s hand.“What is it Raven?” Alex asks looking up at her.

“Why do you keep our deal?” She asks as she puts a few more Nice Cream bars in her dimensional box for later. “Well that’s because you literally **won’t** let me get away when I try to break it.” They say with a smile. “Glad I could be of assistance.” Raven replies, winking at the kid as they giggle.

“ Well we gotta now, got a ton of things to do.” Raven says when Serif gives her a look. “A **skele-ton**?” Alex asks with a smirk as she rolls her eye-lights. “See you later bunny.” Raven says with light laugh as she steps through the shortcut with her bro.

When they exit the shortcut at their house Serif puts his hands on his hip bone and demands, “Why Must You Talk To The Human In Such A Friendly Manner?”

Raven sighs running a hand through her iridescent curly hair. “Oh Teddy you know it’s just an act.” she replies.

“I Still Don’t Like It.” He pouts crossing his arms. Raven smiles and says, “How about I make it up to you?”

Serif looks at me as his periwinkle eye-lights flare with curiosity. Raven clears her non-existent throat and declares, “I, the Majestic Raven will make pancakes with the Marvelous Serif for quality brother-sister bonding time.” 

Suddenly, there is a brilliant flash of light and Raven grabs her brother and pulls him to her. Then there is a pulling sensation as if they are forcefully being thrown in a shortcut then darkness.

Raven wakes up a few minutes later to arguing and the sweet smell of **m a d n e s s**. Raven starts to giggle when she takes in the scene of multiple skeletons and a smoking device in the middle of the room. Serif grabs his sister’s hand as all of the eye-lights in the room turn to them.

“Well, well, well looks like someone messed with the **_No No Device_**.” Raven sing-songs as the X her in eye-lights and her scars underneath them blaze with periwinkle swirled with black magic. Her grin sharpens showing off her sharpened teeth, “ And I want to know **_w h y_** ?”

  
  


Raven 

Hp:478/478

Lv:10

Madness:30

"Want's answers and will get them one way or another."

“You hurt her brother, you will face a fate worse than dusting.”


	2. First Impressions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raven and Serif arrive 15 minutes after the first three pairs but they don't have nicknames yet.

First Impressions

Raven rolls her eyes when she feels her soul getting checked while a tall edgy skeleton yells,

"YOU SAID YOU TURNED THE DAMN MACHINE OFF!" while pointing at a skeleton with a blue hoodie.

"look at what you did classic, now we got a fucking pair of skeletons with  **LoVe** even higher than ours." said a sweating skeleton with a gold tooth and a jacket somewhat like Raven's own.

Raven focuses her cold gaze on 'Classic' and says, "Well are you going to answer the question willing or do you need some  **persuasion** ?" 

Serif guides Raven off the ground and takes his position behind her and puts one hand on her shoulder, completing the image of a strong bear guarding a raven waiting for the right time to strike.

"w-well...um…..th-the thing is..t-that…uh," Classic stutters, sweating and positioning himself in front of what Raven presumes is his brother.

"OH FOR TORIEL'S SAKE! THIS IMBECILE WAS MESSING WITH THE MACHINE BECAUSE THE KING DEMANDED THAT HE FIX IT." says a skeleton who looked similar to the tall edgy one except he was shorter and wore purple instead of red next to a taller skeleton with a collar and a gold tooth. 

Raven looks back at Classic who nods frantically and she turns back to who she will call Black. "Thank you for informing me." She says sincerely to him, dispersing her magic and patting her brother's hand while she scans the room.

Raven's eye-lights catch on a pair of skeletons who look in terrible shape. One's skull looked like it was bashed in and only had one red eye-light while the taller skeleton's teeth were crooked and overgrown. Their bones both showed signs of malnutrition and Raven felt in her soul that the smell of madness came from them.

Raven immediately secured Serif's hand on her shoulder and shortcuts closer to them before Black can reply and asks them softly, "Do you guys want some of my Nice Cream?" 

Serif gives her a shocked look but it disappears just as fast as it appears, but internally he was still shocked. Raven never offers her personal Nice Cream, like to anyone other than him. 

The two starved skeletons' eyes go wide when she opens up her dimensional box and takes out four Nice Creams and offers it to them with a soft smile on her perma-grin.

The shorter of the two,mentally dubbed Mars while the taller one is called Jupiter, takes the Nice Cream and rips the wrappers off with his brother and they scarf it down. 

When they finish Raven smiles sweetly and picks up one of the discarded wrappers and reads it out loud, " The road may be hard and the going gets tough but know throughout your journey you'll always be enough." 

"This one's a keeper, don't you think?" Raven says winking, while handing the paper to them.

She and Serif shortcut back to their respective corner of the basement while Mars looks at the paper and reads ' _Ice isn't as cool as you'_ then he looks at Raven and she winks back at him with a playful smirk. 

Serif scowls at the skeletons in the room who are staring at his sister and says, "So Are We Just Gonna Rot Down Here Or Do You Want To Stay In This Cramped Basement?" 

The skeleton's in the room look so shocked at either the Serif's words or how deep his voice is but the look on their faces cause Raven to burst out laughing.

"Pfft pwa hahahaha...y-you should see the looks on your faces!" She laughs leaning on Serif's broad chest.

Little did she know how cute she sounded and their skulls glow the color of their magic.

Classic clears his throat and says "Uh sure but just so you know we're on the surface and.."

"WE'RE ON THE SURFACE?!" says a skeleton with a blue scarf and awesome blue boots.

"yea" Classic replies and this starts a stampede up the basement stairs and into the front yard. 

It was night and Raven shortcuts Serif and her on a tree branch that gives the best view of the full moon and the stars. 

Serif lays his head on his sister's shoulder as they gaze at the beauty of the wide open night sky. "THIS IS ABSOLUTELY BEAUTIFUL." he says in awe as his voice lapses back to how it used to be before.

Before Alex

Before Fish Face

And before **_the_** **_incident_**.

Right then and there Raven decides to let him enjoy this for as long as he can but if someone tries to cut her Teddy's happiness off early. 

She will show them the true power of 

**m a d n e s s** .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had two different paths this chapter could go and from those two you get this. That's one of the reasons it took so long for me to update.
> 
> Let me know what you think. 😁
> 
> PS: My family don't know I'm writing this 🤫
> 
> Btw You guys make me so happy with all of the love you are showing me.  
> Much love ❤️❤️.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know in the comments if you have any questions or theories.


End file.
